


La sconfitta di ‘Sogno’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucy trova Natsu incredibile.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 28. SognoFandom: Fairy Tail.Personaggi: Un po’ tutti; Lucy; Levi/Gajeel.Numero parole: 343.Titolo: La sconfitta di ‘Sogno’





	La sconfitta di ‘Sogno’

La sconfitta di ‘Sogno’

 

“Certo che Natsu è davvero incredibile, mi sorprende ogni volta” disse Lucy.

Mirajiane le passò un boccale d’acqua, sorrise a Laxus che sbuffò sonoramente.

“Soprattutto quando vede Gildarts, dà il meglio di sé”. Proseguì Lucy.

Lisanna incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì, volgendo lo sguardo a osservare la sala.

Gray si era spogliato e Lluvia gli camminava intorno con gli occhi a cuoricino. 

Lisanna si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, facendo ondeggiare la corta capigliatura argentea.

“Bah, a me sembrano due idioti” borbottò Cana, tracannando un titanico boccale di birra.

“Incredibile un corno! Quell’idiota ha solo fiamme nel suo cervello vuoto! Ha sporcato entrambi di fango ed Erza ci ha trascinato a fare un bagno con lei. Una cosa troppo imbarazzante!” sbraitò Gray.

“Un vero uomo non si sottrae ai suoi doveri con una fanciulla!” gridò Elfman a pieni polmoni. Entrambe le sorelle minori ridacchiarono.

Happy sfrecciò davanti a lui, seguendo Charle intenta a fargli le linguacce, inseguiti entrambi da un preoccupato Lily.

“Questa volta perché è stato così incredibile?” domandò Lisanna.

“Quando abbiamo affrontato ‘Sogno’ mi ha salvato la vita. Lui ed Erza, poi, hanno unito le forze e nessun nemico è riuscito a fronteggiarli” spiegò Lucy.

< Ed è anche rimasto a petto nudo > pensò, ridacchiando.

“Dì pure che è stata Erza a fare tutto il lavoro. Quell’idiota con le fiamme nel cervello ci avrebbe fatto ammazzare tutti” disse Gray, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Oh, Gray, non essere geloso. Sei stato bravissimo anche tu e poi con Natsu fate sempre il miglior gioco di squadra” ribatté Lucy.

“Sogno. Certo che i nostri avversari inventano nomi che fanno sempre più pena, viene voglia di massacrarli anche solo per questo” disse Gajeel. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Allungò il braccio, avvolse i fianchi di Levi e la trasse a sé, baciandole il collo.

Levi arrossì, i corti capelli azzurri le erano finiti davanti al viso.

“Non davanti a tutti” borbottò.

< L’unico sogno è poter avere accanto la persona che si ama > pensò Levi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.


End file.
